Insatiable
by Brittana4lyfe
Summary: Genderswap! Santiago and Brittany. Smut. One-shot. Warning in the author's note.


Second story of the night! **WARNING: This story contains anal and ass play, so if that's not your thing I suggest you find another story.** Anyways, reviews are always welcomed. Negative or positive. Mistakes are my own, so sorry in advance.

Also, I have a pretty pervy mind and I don't read many stories that contain anal and squirting, so I add them to my stories. If that's not what you like, I might not write the types of stories you like.

I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Santiago was in heaven. His beautiful girlfriend was giving him one of the greatest blow jobs he has ever received. They have always been an extremely sexual couple, but ever since Santiago came back from his 2 month stay in Puerto Rico, a week ago, Brittany had been insatiable and wanted to fuck all of the time, but who's complaining. Santiago is more than happy waking up to a blow job or his 8.5 inch dick buried deep inside of his girlfriend's tight pussy.<p>

"Ugh, fuck babe. I'm gonna cum," he grunted as he gripped her hair and held her in place, shooting a huge load into her mouth. As always, Brittany drank it all. Leaving nothing behind. She then turned around and got on all fours, turning to look at her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Ready to eat?"

Santiago loved eating Brittany's ass and wasn't afraid to admit it. He'd readily spread her cheeks and dive right in. He got behind her and spread her cheeks, before leaning down to give her a long slow lick. Brittany released a low moan, dropping down to her elbows as he continued to tease her sensitive hole. She loved when he played with her ass. He was the first and only guy she's done any anal play with. Santiago had very large and masculine hands, but he was always gentle, and his tongue was extremely talented. She was so close to cumming, when Santiago suddenly stopped.

"What the fuck San," she whined pushing her ass back to get some kind of contact. However, it wasn't his tongue that she came into contact with. Santiago rubbed his hard cock through her very wet folds, before plunging into her pussy. He then teased her other hole, before slipping his finger in. He gave her time to adjust to being so filled, but once she gave the okay he began pumping in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Baaaaaaaby, stop teasing." Brittany was not in the mood for teasing. She wanted to be fucked, hard. Having Santiago gone for 2 months had been rough for her. They have been best friends for as long as she could remember, but didn't start dating until they were juniors in high school. It's been 3 years since then and they haven't spent more than a week apart at any given time, so when Santiago told her that'd he'd be going to Puerto Rico for 2 months she was extremely sad. However, he had family that he hadn't seen in years, so she understood.

Santiago gave in and sped up. The room was filled with grunts, moans, and the sound of flesh slapping together. Brittany was meeting all of his thrusts. She was beyond turned on. Both holes were filled and her juices were running down her thighs. At one particular thrust Brittany tensed up and her walls began to spasm uncontrollably. Santiago could feel her pussy tightening around him, but didn't stop. He bent over and increased his pace more, grabbing both her breasts and biting down on her shoulder.

"Oh shit, Saaaaan! Pull out," Brittany screamed.

He did as he was told, rubbing the head of his dick against her clit as she came hard for a second time.

They were both breathing heavily. Brittany was the first to speak.

"Damnit San… I just washed my sheets," she said with a fake pout.

Santiago chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to lay with him, "well you shouldn't have cum all over your sheets then."

"Yeahyeahyeah, I blame you," she said with a yawn.

Santiago kissed the back of her neck and pulled the cover over them.

"I really missed you San."

"I know baby, I missed you too."

"San?"

"Yeah, Love?"

"I'm extremely sore."

Santiago had to laugh at that. "I bet! You've taken a pounding all this week."

"Yeahhhhh, but I REALLY missed San Jr."

"Trust me babe, he missed you too."


End file.
